


Bed Head

by RAllatrix



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mostly Smut, RPF, Tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAllatrix/pseuds/RAllatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fiction explaining how one might come by some gorgeously tousled bed head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Head

_*BEEP*  *BEEP*  *BEEP*_

She quickly silenced the alarm clock.  She grimaced as she looked at the time display.  The last thing she wanted to do was leave the warmth of the bed and the man sleeping peacefully beside her, but there was no help for it – she had to get up.  Carefully prying the muscled arm from where it was wrapped around her middle, she waited as the man attached to it grunted softly and rolled away from her, still asleep.  Steeling herself against the cold planks of the polished wood floor beneath her feet, she padded silently to the bathroom, careful not to wake him as she stripped her t-shirt off along the way.  She jumped when his warm hand closed around her wrist as she crept past his side of the bed.

“Come back to bed love,” he rumbled, his usually velvety voice roughened with sleep.  Peering at her from one blue eye, he pulled back the covers and patted the mattress saying, “It’s nice and warm in here.”

“I’d love to, but I have a flight to catch remember?  Go back to sleep,” she whispered.

As she leaned down to lightly kiss him, he hummed low in his chest and wrapped one large hand around the back of her head to hold her close and deepen the kiss.

She moaned softly, her tongue meeting his before she sighed miserably and pulled her lips from his to speak, but instead squeaked in surprise as his strong arms pulled her down onto the bed next to him, his lips seeking the curve of her neck.

“Rich, I can’t…” she protested, even though she couldn’t resist arching her neck to make way for his nuzzling lips.  He pulled her close to him, covering them both under a warm cocoon of bedcovers as he continued kissing along her neck.  She shivered as his stubble lightly abraded the sensitive skin there and the purring murmur of his voice tickled her ear.

“Are you sure you don’t have time for this?” he asked, his hand at her back gliding down over the curve of her bottom to press her closer.

She groaned feeling the hot brand of his erection against her bare thigh.  She pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply, then groaned again,

“I can’t miss this flight!”

He smiled against her lips as he rose up on his elbows and hooked a leg around her to pull her underneath his body.

“You won’t miss your flight – I’ll be quick,” he said, kissing her lips and then moving to kiss down her neck, nibbling gently at her collarbone.

“You are _NEVER_ quick,” she complained halfheartedly.

His reply sounded suspiciously like a muffled snort as he continued kissing across her shoulder and down her chest, the covers tenting up across his broad back when he reached her breasts.  His warm hands slid down her sides to cup a full curve in each palm, his thumbs rubbing across each nipple until they were firm nubs.  Her back arched and she hummed with pleasure when his mouth found first one and then the other nipple, kissing, tonguing, nibbling gently, moving back and forth from side to side until she was writhing beneath him, her hands shifting restlessly through the curling layers of his hair as she gasped,

“You said you’d be quick…”

His head popped up from under the covers as he propped his chin on her breast bone, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief,

“Rush, rush, rush!” he clucked at her, shaking his head sagely.  “You should really take time to smell…OW!” he yelped when she tugged his hair lightly.

The mischief in his eyes was replaced by a salacious gleam as he shifted and thrust his hips against her, the slide of his hard heat against her damp folds making them both groan before he asked,

“Is that better?”

“YES!” she breathed, arching into him as he moved against her again, her hands slipping down to clutch the curve of his ass to urge him forward.  She groaned in frustration as he moved out of her reach and purred,

“I think you’re being too hasty…”

She opened her mouth to object, but instead moaned as his agile fingers delved between her wet folds to find her clit, circling it, while his mouth rained voluptuous kisses down her midriff.  By the time that mouth reached her mound, her legs had fallen to the side to allow him free access to her core.   He kissed his way along her humid flesh, fingers never ceasing their teasing circles until his mouth replaced them.  His tongue laved her from the opening of her body up before settling to lick teasingly at her clit.  When he began to suck gently, using his lips and his tongue in tandem, she cried out his name and her legs tensed, trapping his head between her thighs.

He hummed with pleasure as her legs locked around his shoulders.  The scent of her arousal and the taste her succulent flesh sent an arrow of lust directly to his aching cock.  Pushing back his own burgeoning desire, he continued to lick and suck on her clit as he slipped two fingers into her heated channel.  The sultry welcome he found there made him groan against her as he began to thrust his fingers in and out.  He could feel how close she was as she ground herself against his mouth.  He smiled against her flesh and nudged her gently before lifting his head to look into her eyes and rumble with a wicked smirk,

“I should probably stop now – you don’t want to miss your flight…”

He laughed when she groaned, prodding him in the shoulder with her heel as she burst out,

“Fuck my flight – don’t you dare stop!”

The last breath of his laughter brushed against her pulsing flesh when he returned to the glistening bud of her clit, kissing and then sucking sharply as his fingers thrust inside her.  When those long fingers arched and hit the perfect spot inside her, her heel dug into his shoulder harder and her body stiffened, then shuddered as she came, flooding his tongue with her salty sweetness.

She tasted herself on his lips moments later when he slid up her body and kissed her before purring into her ear,

“I love it when you come like that…love to see you and taste you.”

She turned his head to catch the lobe of his ear gently between her teeth as she murmured a breathy vow,

“You’re going to love it even more when I come like that with you inside me.”

It was his turn to gasp and then groan as her questing hand, slick from her own pleasure found his throbbing cock and pumped it up and down, over and over as she whispered carnal promises into his ear.  He was already so hard from tasting her orgasm that he was amazed he hadn't burst in her hand before she led him to the opening of her body where he entered in one smooth slide.  He had intended to make love to her slowly, lingeringly, but when she clenched her hot flesh tightly around his cock those intentions evaporated.  As she urged him with heated whispers, wrapping her legs around him, he plunged into her luscious depths faster and faster until he felt the rhythmic throbbing of her orgasm squeezing at him.  Hearing her soft scream of completion, he came with one last, deep thrust, growling with satisfaction.

Still panting with exertion, he rolled to his side bringing her with him, their bodies still joined as they came down.  He snorted softly as she said sleepily, “See, I told you quick was good!” before she drifted off.

_**Epilogue** _

She woke thirty minutes later to a tickling stroke along her arm.  Opening her eyes, she smiled into his sparkling blue eyes before she turned to look at the clock and said ruefully,

“9:30.  I’m definitely not making that flight now…so worth it though!”

He ran his hand back up her arm and over her shoulder, turning her head to meet his kiss.

“You can still make your flight…that clock is an hour fast – I set it forward last night to give us a little ‘cushion’  this morning,” he confessed with a self-satisfied grin.

“You what?!” she exclaimed in surprise shaking her head with a laugh.  “I definitely owe you one for that, but all things considered…” she trailed off, climbing from the bed.  “Since I have plenty of time, how about I ‘pay you back’ in the shower?” she offered as she walked toward the bathroom.

He was following close behind, admiring the sway of her naked hips when she looked over her shoulder and asked curiously,

“What time is your press event today?”

“It’s not today…it’s on Saturday morning at 9:00,” he replied easily, catching up to her and nudging her toward the shower.

“Rich, it  _is_ Saturday morning – 8:30 on Saturday morning!” she said, struggling not to grin as she watched the realization dawn on him.  He scrambled to wash his face and brush his teeth, quickly pulling on a long sleeved tee and a pair of jeans from the top of the hamper.

“Have a safe flight.  I’ll call you later,” he said running his hands haphazardly through his bed rumpled hair before he kissed her and rushed out of the bedroom.

 

 

 

 


End file.
